Tough Love Because You're My Son
by lovedrreid
Summary: Spencer is swearing, being rude, he breaks his promise with Gideon and Gideon has to show tough love. Set in season 2. Warning: Disciplinary Spanking. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I've been thinkin' up the plot for this for a while now. I couldn't cuz I'm working on the next chapters of my only Romance fic, Amanda's Revenge, Relief, uhh... anymore I forgot about? Anyway, hope you like...

Made mostly for namanKAL, saw the review on one of Icyactress' fics, wants more discipline stories, so here goes nothing.

Warning: Disciplinary Spanking, don't whine, for you've been warned...  
-

"I'll never miss another plane again." He'd promised Gideon. Gideon bought it. Spencer didn't usually lie or break promises. -

The case was a nasty one. Serial killer killing teenage girls in their early teens, mostly ranged from 13 to 16. His daughter was murdered in front of him. Her throat was slit, so he wanted every family to feel the same pain by making them watch, then drugged them so that they forgot the whole ordeal. The team was in Dallas, Texas, and one of the later victim's father lived in Austin, Texas currently, so JJ and Emily were assigned to go, along with Reid.

Reid, on the other hand, was acting strange. He was more tired than usual, even before he was tired, because of nightmares, but now, he was pale, and it didn't help he was wearing mostly black. And his eyes had deep purple circles. He almost looked like one of the corpses in their case. He was constantly irritated, again by lack of sleep, and no one tried to talk to him. He was easily offended.

Reid got the text to meet them at the jet, but he decided to just finish the profile by himself at the station and prove he was better at his job than they thought. He skipped the plane, leaving Gideon furious and disappointed. He'd been analyzing and profiling his protege closely, noticing his lack of sleep. It wasn't an excuse to constantly be offending the others and taking his attention away from the case to prove something that didn't need to be proved, whatever it was. Reid didn't need to prove anything. He was 'proving' how much disciplinary action needed be taken by his constant offensive behavior and insubordination. Gideon was fed up. He'd thought they were past his problem.

Once the rest were back, and it was time to go rest and get ready for a new day and fresh thinking, Gideon approached Spencer and pulled him aside away from the rest.

"What?" Reid said angrily as he pulled his arms away from Gideon's grip.

"Stop with that Spencer, I'm not being meant to you."

"Fine, whatever. What is it?" Reid said in a forced calm.

"What were you thinking. You skipped the plane on purpose again... and even after you promised me you wouldn't. What's going on with you?"

Reid furrowed his brow in anger. He turned away. "None of your damn business. Go ahead, write me up for insubordination. I don't give a damn. We wouldn't have had the profile this quick if I wouldn't have stayed back."

"That's not the point. You disobeyed Hotch's orders, along with breaking your promise with me.''

"Like I fucking give a damn!"

"Come on, I don't want you drawing any attention to yourself. Let's get back to the hotel and settle this." Reid angrily followed. Once they were inside their hotel room, Reid sat on the bed as if nothing went on. "Spencer, what were you trying to prove by finishing the profile by yourself?"

"Why would I be trying to prove something?" Reid asked in a fake innocent tone.

"Come on, quit trying to fool me, Spencer. Because I'm not buying it."

"Just back the fuck off my case. God damn, like you haven't made any mistakes. What do you want me to do, say I'm sorry, well I'm not! So just write me up and get it over with. Quit lecturing me like I'm your God damned son! I used to think of you as a father, but lately, all you've been is an annoying, nagging colleague, kay?" Gideon felt heart broken, but he knew he still needed to take disciplinary action into his hands. He knew that writing him up wouldn't affect anything.

"You'd better stop that Spencer. The swearing and rudeness."

"Like you're going to stop me."

"I will if I have to."

"Go to hell." Spencer mumbled.

"What did you say?

"Nothing!"

"Did you just tell me to go to hell?"

"What if I did! So what." Gideon was already by his side. He pulled Spencer up over his lap and began swatting his backside.

"What the fuck... *Swat!* ... Do you think you're doing! You can't do this to me." Reid said while Gideon kept swatting.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this any more. You missed the plane and you're being rude to everyone, along with saying rude things to me and deliberately pushing the boundaries." Gideon lectured in between the swats. His hand firmly against his back to prevent the struggling Reid from his grip, while his other hand was making contact with Reid's backside firmly and mercilessly. "I don't know why you won't talk to me, or anyone in that matter, about the nightmares. I do know about you having nightmares again, and don't know why you wouldn't talk to me."

"Please, just let me go!" Gideon didn't buy his pleas.

"No, Spencer. I won't. I'm not going to let you get away with this behavior. You're lucky I don't have your bare backside right now for the things you said to me." The words registered into Spencer's brain and he now realized what he'd told his 'father' just moments ago. He broke out into tears and pleas of sorry.

"Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." He wasn't struggling anymore, just sobbing. It broke Jason's heart to hear his 'son' crying and begging, but he knew that's exactly what Spencer wanted, for him to give into his cries and begs, just like before when he'd promised to never miss a plane again. He'd said he'd been struggling, and Gideon gave into his sadness, so disciplinary action wasn't taken.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but I will not tolerate your behavior. And by God if I have to reprimand you again, you'll be over my lap with a bare backside. Do you understand?" Gideon asked as he planted five more hard smacks to Reid's bottom.

"Yes... I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to say those things t-to y-you." Gideon pulled Spencer into a soft embrace and let Spencer cry on his shoulder.

"Ssh... it's alright. You promise me this time you'll never miss a plane again?" Spencer nodded. Gideon was reluctant in believing him this time, but he knew he'd be able to gain confidence in his words again soon if he kept to his promise. "You promise to stop acting the way you have?" Again, Reid nodded while continuing to sob into his 'father's' shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, son. It's alright." Gideon rubbed his back. Reid soon fell asleep on his 'father', and Gideon laid him down underneath the bedding and tucked him in. He walked around to the nightlight by his side and turned it on, knowing Spencer would sleep better with it.

"Thanks Gideon." Spencer mumbled.

"No problem kiddo."

A/N: Aww, way too short. sorry it's too short. I'm really tired and decided to get this done before I forgot about it completely, as I do alot with all my stories. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I kind of figured this would just be a oneshot, but a plot line started forming in my head after re reading Road To Recovery for a third time, gawd, I need to get a life. Anyway, hope to see reviews.

Warning: Disciplinary spanking. Don't like it, don't read it. Consider yourself warned. Hehehehe...  
-

The next morning, both Jason and Spencer were off to work. Reid, overtired because of another nightmare, but he didn't want to tell Gideon that.

"How did you sleep?" Reid dare not make eye contact, afraid his eyes could be read like an open book from an elementary school library.

"Fine..." Reid answered.

"No nightmares?" Gideon asked suspiciously.

"NO! God damn, Gideon..." Jason gave him a warning look. "I'm just still a little tired, is all."

"Don't think I'm not going to stick to my promise from last night. You'd better be careful with that attitude." Reid pouted. "And the language. Where did that come from?"

"Does it matter?" Reid mumbled. Fortunately for Spencer, he hadn't heard, or he chose to ignore it.

They soon met up at the station and was assigned their destinations.

"Morgan, Reid, you go to the crime scene. JJ, release the profile to the media, also, tell them the profile is still being worked on. Prentiss, you can come with me and Gideon to interview the witness." They all nodded and left.

While at the crime scene, they went over the area and why the unsub would've chose that spot.

"He doesn't care, really, where the body is dumped. It's all for him, nothing else."

"But it's not. He wants the family to feel the pain." Reid said.

"But knowing the family is in pain is for him."

"Of course it is sherlock." Reid mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Reid said hastily.

"No, I want to know what you said." Reid ignored him and started to walk away. Morgan grabbed his arm. Reid turned around.

"Don't fucking touch me. It doesn't matter what I said to you, just get over it you baby!"

"Maybe you should go back to the station and help Hotch and Gideon with the witness." Reid left, not thinking that Gideon would be suspicious as to why he wasn't with Morgan, and that he'd have to tell him one way or another...

He headed back to the station walking. Which wasn't far because it was only two blocks away from the scene he was just at. He walked in and Gideon was already done with the witness. It was Hotch who was with him now, leaving only him and Spencer.

"Care to explain?" Gideon asked calmly.

"No..."

"Come on. Hotch knows we're leaving."

"No, I don't have to go!" Reid said angrily.

"I'm not going to argue with you. Now let's go!"

"NO!"

"I will deal with you hear in public. One... two..."

"Okay! Fine!" Reid reluctantly followed Gideon. They went to the SUV and drove off.

"Do you want to explain?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay... just figured you'd want a chance to."

They got to the hotel just a few minutes later. Gideon sat by Reid on the bed.

"I want you to tell me what happened." Gideon said firmly. Reid had his hands in his lap, and he was looking down. Gideon grabbed his chin and forced him to make eye-contact. "Tell me."

"I don't have to! He probably already told you!" Reid yelled.

"No, he didn't. Now tell me! Explain your reason for Morgan having to send you back."

"I yelled at him."

"What else..."

"I told him: 'Don't fucking touch me'." Gideon sighed.

"What did I say about swearing?"

"Not to..."

"And what did I promise I'd do if you did it again?"

"No. Don't touch me!" Gideon stood, along with Spencer. "Get the fuck away!" Gideon dragged him to the bathroom and grabbed the bar of soap, putting it in Reid's mouth. He cried and begged, but Gideon didn't stop.  
After Gideon stopped with the soap, he half dragged him back to the bed, sat down, and pulled Spencer over his knee. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers.

"Please, don't! I'm sorry... Please don't!" Gideon ignored the begs and began spanking the already bruised bottom.

"I made a promise with you, and I won't break it." Gideon said between the firm swats. Reid kicked and struggled, but to no luck had he budged Gideon's grip. After seconds more of spanking, Reid got away from his grip. He laid on the floor and started kicking in all directions, afraid Gideon would continue the torture. Unfortunately for Spencer, he grabbed ahold of him and pulled him back over his lap to continue the meciless swats on his sore backside.

"Please stop. I promise I'll be good!"

"You're lying just like last time."

"No I'm not I promise this time."

"Your promises don't mean anything. You always break them!" Gideon said in between swats.

"Okay... okay, can we just please talk?" Spencer asked while still crying.

"Sorry, Spencer. I want to make sure you understand what I'm 'telling' you right now. And that is, it'll only get worse. Next time, I'll make sure you'll never think about swearing or being rude ever again, do I make myself clear?" Reid didn't answer. He kicked Gideon in the leg. "Spencer Reid, that just earned yourself twenty more! You wanna go for more?" He just sobbed more in response.

"Please don't. I'm sorry... please Gideon."

"I am sick of this crap, Spencer Reid, I am past fed up. I won't take this anymore. You'll either behave or can expect a blistered butt locked in this hotel room all day! Do you understand that?"

"Yes, just please leave me alone!" Gideon didn't stop.

"No! I don't think you understand fully yet."

"But I do. I won't swear anymore. I won't be rude anymore. Just please stop." Gideon stopped once the twenty swats were over with, leaving Spencer with an uber red butt.

"Get up on the bed. I want to talk to you."

"I don't feel like moving." Gideon pulled him up onto the bed. Spencer winced once his butt made contact with the matress. "Ouch... oh my fu..." Reid looked at his hands.

"That's what I thought. You really need to stop swearing and the constant rudeness. Do you understand me?"

"That's what I've been telling you. I've been saying sorry, but you don't care!" Gideon furrowed his brows. "Sorry, I'm just really tired. Nightmares again. I can't sleep at all."

"That doesn't give you cause to be rude, nor swear. You know that, so why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking."

"I won't tolerate you breaking promises. I didn't break my promise, did I?" Reid shook his head. "Why? Because I care. If you do this again, I'll fulfill my promise and make sure you'll be sitting in this room with a blistered rear end all day, do you understand?"

"You already asked me."

"I just want to make sure."

''Yes I understand, but..." Reid was wondering if he should test the boundaries. "I have a job to do, and you can't take me off the team."

"Oh, I've talked to Hotch about it already. He agrees with me completely."

"That's not fair! I'm an adult!"

"Then act like it, and we'll see where it goes from there." Gideon noticed the irritation in Spencer's voice and got ready to wash his mouth, or pull him over his lap, or both, but Reid just sat there, well aware of his boundaries and what punishment lay beyond them. "I'm going back to the station to help with the witness. You're staying here the rest of the night. Sorry Spencer, Hotch put you on probation from this case." Gideon closed the door. He heard Spencer kick something.

"God damn it. What the fuck!" Gideon sighed, he'd have to deal with Spencer when he got back. But right now, he needed to focus on the case.

A/N: was that good, should I continue some more. I have like four active stories I'm working on currently and have a hard time updating them, so I don't know if I should keep this very long so that I can finish my other stories then come back to this one. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I'm really bored and love writing this story, three updates in one day, it's my new record!  
-

Another long day passed, and it was time to get some shut eye, once again. Not yet for Gideon and Spencer. Gideon had to 'talk' to Reid. He walked in and observed his behavior. Reid looked at his expression. He immediately stood up, ready to beg and apologize.

"Gideon... I swear I am sorry, I-I didn't mean to..." Gideon held up his hand.

"This is getting old real quick, Reid." Reid observed the use of his name. His eyes watered.

"Please don't." He whispered in a cry-like voice. "Please Gideon, don't. Can we just talk?"

"Yes..." Reid looked up. "With a blistered butt we can." Reid broke into tears right there. "You need to learn your lesson, Spencer. I'm afraid you haven't yet."

"I have... I-I... No!" Reid sat down and crossed his arms.

"Don't throw a temper tantrum Reid. It'll only make it worse for you." He grabbed Reid's arms, ready to repeat the deja vu. Reid pulled his arms away and started to swing his arms everywhere. He kept hitting Gideon, but Gideon grabbed him again and forced him to stop by pinning his arms to the bed. "Stop it right now, Spencer Reid. You're just digging yourself a deeper hole."

"Please don't."

"I'm not going to break my promise. Now sit up and tell me exactly what I promised." Reid reluctantly sat up. "Well?"

Reid didn't want to look him in the eye, but when he didn't respond, he was forced to. Reid knew exactly what he promised. He was terrified. "That I'd be locked in here all day... with a blistered butt." Gideon nodded.

"And have I broke any promises yet?" Reid shook his head.

"I'm tired of begging, Gideon. Cause it doesn't change anything. So just get it the fuck over with." Reid said with an irritated voice.

"Spencer Reid! Language." Reid made eye contact for what seemed the first time that night.

"I'm not going to change that. Morgan swears. Like you care, though."

"That's because Morgan doesn't swear after every word."

"What the fuck ever. Just don't touch me, and leave me the hell alone."

"I'm tired of this bullshit Reid." He pulled Spencer over his lap and pulled his pants down. Reid kicked and screamed, but that didn't stop Gideon from keeping his promise.

"Just STOP Gideon! I swear to God."

"No, why would I stop. You obviously don't know right from wrong."

"I do... I do Gideon. Please... it hurts!" He said while Gideon continued the merciless beating.

"It's supposed to. It's to make you remember what'll happen next time you even think about irrational behavior."

"But... there won't be a next time! I swear!" Gideon wouldn't stop until he'd reach his promise. Spencer had stopped fighting him and all that came out of him were sobs. Long after, Gideon stopped and pulled Reid's boxers and pants back up.

Reid cried for a few minutes. "Spencer, look at me." Reid reluctantly did as was told. ''Next time you swear, I'll scrub your mouth so hard with soap, it'll hurt to eat. Just wanted to clear that up."

"I'm sorry." Reid went to hug him, but Gideon moved.

"Sorry Spencer. I'm not going to cuddle you. Not after the hard time you've been giving me." Spencer started crying into his pillow. His backside was so sore, he couldn't even move it hurt so bad. "Stop crying and go to bed." Reid was heart-broken. He stood to go to the bathroom and immediately regretted it. His bottom hurt so bad, he wasn't surprised there were bruises. Gideon was already asleep. He turned the shower on.

As he was about to get in, he slipped and fell on his butt. He was tempted to scream and swear, but he knew that would only cause the effect of more pain to his already worn out rear end. Lately, he's been really depressed, and had a rare solution he's been using to cope since his dad left. He'd cut himself, but he did it rarely. Now, he felt it was time to do it again. He'd always keep a razor with him. He looked for it in his bag and found it. He hurried to the bathroom.

Once he was done, he walked out with his razor, only to see Gideon up. Reid's heart skipped a beat.

A/N: So... I know, I had to bring that up at the end, but it's the last time it will, except for when Reid and Gideon talk about it, so no worries if this makes you wanna stop reading. = ) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello... again. More updates! Gosh I'm addicted to writing this story. LoLz.  
-

Reid stood there shocked. Gideon's face was calm, almost too calm.

"Come here Spencer." Gideon said lightly. He didn't show any sign of emotion, which scared Reid. Would he get another beating? He thought. He winced at it. He stood for a moment, not sure of what to do. Finally, he gained control over his legs and hesitantly walked to Gideon. Gideon patted the bed as a sign for him to sit down. Reid did. Gideon pulled the bloody razor from him and put it on the nightstand. Without saying anything, he took Reid's arm and gently pulled the sleeve up.

"Don't Gideon... please." Gideon didn't acknowledge Reid saying anything. He stood Spencer up and walked him to the bathroom, in which where Gideon started to clean the cut off silently. Reid winced as the cold water hit the open wound.

"Is it too cold?" Gideon asked. Reid nodded. Gideon turned the warm water on more. He grabbed a dish cloth and put it on his arm, then escorted Reid back to his bed and laid him down. He didn't know what to say, so he just tucked Spencer in and brushed the tears off his face. "We're going to talk about it tomorrow." Reid sat up and let tears fall silently. Gideon took him in his arms and rocked him. "Ssh... it's alright. Just go to sleep, okay?" Reid nodded. Gideon laid him back down and turned the lights off, except for the nightlight. He disposed of the bloody razor, then went to bed, though he couldn't sleep, too many things were smothering his mind.  
-

The next morning, Gideon woke extra early to talk to Spencer. He was already awake, though. He sat up and rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

"How long?" He looked confused at Gideon. "Have you been..." He gestured to Reid's arm.

"Oh... uh. I'm not sure. Off and on since I was ten... do we really have to talk about it?"

"Yes. We do." He sighed.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me what your nightmares are about?" Gideon suggested.

"No... it's like always... somebody killing a baby."

"Elaborate."

"How? It's just a fucking dream!" Gideon furrowed his brows. "Sorry..." He looked at his hands. Gideon gave him a hug. Reid flinched. He was for sure Gideon would have his bare ass again, but he didn't.

"I need you to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell you."

"Come now, Spencer, we both know that's not true."

"I don't have to tell you!" Gideon shook his head. He grabbed Spencer by the shoulders and gently pushed him to a corner.

"Stay there until you're ready to talk." Reid started crying. It was only minutes later Reid moved and sat on the bed carefully. "You're ready to talk?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I don't have to!"

"Then why did you move?"

"Because I can. You can't do that to me. I just want you to leave me alone for once. God damn, you're like a fucking parent."

"Spencer..." Gideon said in a warning-like tone.

"Gideon..." Spencer mocked.

"I'm tired of dealing with you." He grabbed Spencer by the shoulders once again and put him back the corner. "If you move, God help me, I will bare your ass again."

"God damn you. Just leave me alone."

"No, I won't until you stop all this nonsense. Now, stop talking."

"Fuck off, asshole." Reid turned around and crossed his arms.

"Do you really want to test me?" Gideon asked.

"No, I just want you to back the fuck off.''

"Turn back around." Gideon demanded.

"No!"

"One... two..."

"I'm fuckin' leaving." Reid walked to the door and put his shoes on but before he could open the door, Gideon put his hand on it, keeping it closed.

"You're not going anywhere, Reid!" Gideon dragged him to the bed and sat him down. "You need to stop this crap."

"Fuck off. You're not the boss of me!"

"Actually, I am. You gave me power of attorney." Gideon said.

"So, you have no reason."

"Yes I do. You're hurting yourself, so I have every right to treat you as a child. I could commit you to an institution if I thought it would be best, but I'm not going to. I do care, although you may think not, I do. You're like a son to me, and I'll do anything to protect you in YOUR best interest. Do you understand." Reid nodded. "So if I think what is best is what I'm doing right now, you have no control."

"Whatever. I hate you!" Gideon sighed. Reid put his face in his pillow and sobbed. Gideon rubbed soothing circles on Reid's back. "Don't touch me... please just leave me alone. I have to cool off." As much as he hated to admit it, he knew where Reid was coming from. Spencer didn't really know what it was like to have a real childhood. He imagined his colleagues' childhood.

Morgan... football player, popular, but lived on the streets. Garcia, always coloring with fluffy pens and playing outside in bright colors. Hotch, typical, he'd probably have been one of the teens that did his schoolwork, yet was somewhat rebellious, probably grew out of it is why he's so mature now. JJ's, always the friend that comforted people, she probably cared for anybody sad. Emily, she was troubled. Moving so much, she didn't get to make friends, but became friends easily. But Spencer, he was tormented... along with being the youngest in his school and being the smartest. Taking care of his Schizophrenic mother. He never really got the chance to be rebellious. Now he was just discovering it.

"Spencer... sit up for a minute." Reid sat up. "Why are you acting like this?" Reid looked at his hands. "Is it because you never had the chance to be rebellious when you were younger?"

"Why does it matter. Just have Hotch write me up, okay. Leave me alone."

"No, I won't do that. Writing you up won't have any effect."

"Why can't you just leave me alone. If you do, maybe I wouldn't be so irritable."

"Sorry, I can't do that. You'll just keep acting the way you are."

"Why are you being an ass!" Gideon shook his head. He'd given him the chance to talk it out, but he was acting just as bad. He stood and put Spencer on his stomach. He pulled his pants down and started to spank him, once again. He didn't want to do it to him, even worse when he saw his bruised backside. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. Spencer needed to learn that his behavior was not acceptable.

Spencer didn't fight, because inside, he knew he deserved it and felt bad for calling his only 'father' the things he did, but there was another side. A merciless side to him. One that made him want nothing more than everybody leave him alone and never come back so he could do as he pleases: Drugs, alcohol, money. He internally smacked himself for thinking that way. He started sobbing, not from the pain of the spankings, but because he was mad at himself. Why did he have to act this way?

"G-Gideon... I want to talk. Please. I'm serious this time." Gideon didn't believe him, but this time, Reid wasn't playing. Gideon simply ignored him. "Ple-ease. I really do want to talk."

"I already gave you a chance to. Now you can spend your whole day in your corner with a sore rear end. I'm tired of your behavior, Spencer Reid."

"Pl-please, just stop, I want to talk... please." Reid started hyperventalating from crying so much. "I c-can't b-breathe! S-stop." Gideon stopped and sat him up. Gideon took his arms and put them above his head. Soon, Spencer was breathing fine. "C-can we p-please just t-t-talk?" Gideon nodded and helped Reid put his pants back on. He pointed his index finger toward the corner.

"In the corner you can." Reid pouted sadly. "Go now." Reid did as he was told. He was very unhappy now. He turned around to look at Gideon in the eye.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize anymore. I'm tired of hearing the same thing from you over and over again. It's always 'I'm sorry' or 'I didn't mean to'. You need to think before you act. You're always begging to just talk, but I did give you that chance. If you would've acted more mature, I wouldn't've had to spank you again." Reid nodded.

"But I really am this time. Can I please work this case?" Gideon shook his head.

"Sorry, Spencer. The way you've been acting, no. You can stay here all day. No tv either. I mean it. I'm trusting you."

"Okay." Spencer said in a whine-like tone. He sat down against the wall and pulled a book out from in the nightstand drawer.

"Sorry, Spencer. No books either. I want you to think about some things and what you're going to tell me tonight when we start where we left off. I expect you to tell me about your nightmares." He sighed and put the book back.

Soon, Gideon left, leaving Spencer alone with nothing to do but sleep, though it was very uncomfortable, because he had to sleep on his stomach...

A/N: Aww, sad, right, I know. I like torturing my favorite characters, but, tough love Spencey, right? Hope you'll be kind enough to review. 


End file.
